I'm Ready!
by iluvspencerhastings
Summary: Sexy one-shot about Spencer and Toby's first time! Rated M for scenes of a sexual nature!


Looking at Toby, a towel casually wrapped around his waist, leaving his toned chest and abs on display, Spencer can hardly breathe. He smells of her passion fruit shower gel, but he is all man and she feels her body tingle with excitement as he catches her eye from across the room. He leans in for a kiss, which gets heated quickly and any reservations that she had about sex are gone. She loves Toby more than she ever loved anyone before and one glimpse into his all-consuming baby blues tells her he feels the same. She halts his kisses as he begins to trail his hands under her shirt, well his shirt actually, and she smiles at the thought of the first night they spent together. She wants this to be another first night for them, a night when she truly shares all of herself with him, so she looks up at his expectant face and whispers seductively,

"Make love to me Toby, I'm ready",

"You sure babe", he asks,

"Absolutely", she reaffirms, as they move backwards to her bed.

He kisses her passionately once again and she move to straddle him, running her fingers up and down is bare chest. He gasps a sharp intake of breath at her boldness and she feels him begin to get excited underneath her. Toby gently trails kisses down her neck, whilst his hands sneak up her small back, removing her shirt.

"You're so beautiful", he whispers at the sight of her black lace bra-covered breasts,

"Thank you", she replies with sincerity, having been insecure about her small bosom.

Toby stealthily unclasps her bra as she moves off of him in an effort to free him from the towel, she succeeds with a little help from him and is awash with nervous excitement when she sees him completely naked for the first time.

"It's uh…huge", she stammers as her cheeks turn red with embarrassment. She wasn't expecting him to be so perfect and big and suddenly she is filled with insecurity about her own body,

"What if it doesn't fit, Toby, I've never done this before", she asks,

"I know babe, just relax, we'll take it slow and everything will be ok", he assures her as he shifts his gaze to her black lacy thong, 'god she's perfect', he thinks to himself.

She moves back into his embrace and they continue their heated session, kissing passionately again before Toby trails his hand down to the waistband of her thong and then further until his large hand is cupping her sopping pussy. She moans at the contact and jerks her hips against him, feeling his throbbing erection against her stomach. He delicately parts her folds, rubbing her clit and sending her into a frenzy of moans. He's trembling with excitement as he plunges a finger into her opening, finding her soaking wet. He gently works his finger into her, conscious of her virgin barrier, she seems to love the feeling though so he adds another finger and begins to pump them in and out of her sexy body. He pushes her back on the bed, his fingers still inside her and moves his head down to her dripping pussy. He watches her for any sign of hesitation on her part, but sensing none, he boldly stretches his tongue out and licks her clit. She tastes heavenly and he begins to suck on the small bud, his fingers still pumping in and out of her virgin hole, and then he feels it, her muscles contract, clamping around his fingers as her hips jerk uncontrollably and she screams out reaching her first ever orgasm. He slows his finger inside her and smirks as she comes down from her high, hooded eyes gazing intently at him.

"That was amazing", she gasps, breathlessly.

"That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen", he replies, as he moves to lie beside her.

They lie there for a few moments, Spencer lazily drawing circles across Toby's masculine chest and then, regaining her energy and desire she works her way down to his large erection. She reaches out her hand to it, surprised by its hard, yet velvety texture and he groans at her touch. She takes him in both hands, working them up and down his massive cock, before she bravely leans in to taste him. He shakes at the shock of her mouth on him and feels the beginning of his orgasm build too soon.

"Spence, if you keep doing that I won't last very long", he says and he flips her small body so that he is now on top.

She smirks sexily as she lays underneath them, his cock brushing against her lean stomach and groans at the loss when he moves to reach for something out of his wallet. But then she sees the foil package and sighs with relief, the issue of protection having slipped her mind in her lustrous state. She takes the package from him, opening it up and sliding it onto his throbbing cock, before guiding his member to her opening and whispering,

"Make love to be Toby"

He enters her slowly, his carefulness making it difficult to fit even the head of his large member into her small hole. She pulls his lips to hers, initiating a searing hot kiss, before nodding her head at him in a sign to just do it and get the pain over with and he does, entering her, still at a slow pace but with enough force to inch half of his cock inside the snug warmth of her pussy. His elation however, is cut short by the groan of pain she emits at the intrusion and he moves to pull out of her again. Spencer however, pulls him further into her, feeling the pain begin to fade and be replaced with the strange feeling of being filled. When he sees her change of mood he begins to move in and out of her, slowly at first, and then faster as her hips begin to move in time with his. Spencer is amazed by how good it feels having Toby inside her and sneakily flips her boyfriend so that she is on top, riding his huge cock. The new position lets Spencer take more and more of his cock with each thrust, and soon he is bottoming out deep in her pussy. The feeling of Toby's cock bumping her cervix sends Spencer into her second orgasm, and Toby follows soon after, ejaculating into the condom.

Moments later when they have come down from their mutual high, Toby hugs Spencer close to him and they fall into a peaceful sleep, each more sure of their love for each other than ever before.


End file.
